Double Edged Dagger
by Alex The Rogue
Summary: What if Princess Madeline had a friend who was a thief and a courtier? And what happens when Alyss dies? Romance between girls, so if you don't like it don't read it. Cat paw as mouse pointer. Romance is later in story.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N: This is a dream. I am writing a story with a bipolar character. This is...**

Double Edged Dagger

Chapter One: Prologue

The dark haired girl slipped into the room and was greeted with a deep silence. Gliding over to the large bed, she pushed on the form under the blanket. "Maddie! Wake up! Maddie, get your lazy, royal bum up." She hissed, shaking Maddie. "Stop shaking me, and I will." The whisper was followed by her getting out of her bed. Maddie stretched and grabbed her dagger before following her friend through the castle. They exited the castle and started their nightly game.

"Smoke, go, go!" Maddie called to her friend as the guard came for her. Smoke nodded and melted into the shadows.

"Madeline this has to stop!" Horace told his daughter. "Why? It's not as if I'm going to die. Mom did it. Why can't I?" Madeline, crown princess of the Araluen throne, argued. "I wasn't with a highly wanted, dangerous thief. Moreover, when I was found out, I started to train with a ranger. You, young lady, will not being doing this anymore. You are going to Redmont for your punishment." Queen Cassandra told her daughter coolly. Maddie growled. "Your friend Rilla will join you on your trip and stay with you." Horace finished and dismissed their daughter before she could argue.

"Do you think it was smart to send her there?" Cassie asked her husband. "Yes, you know what Halt said. He'll make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. You know he will, Cassie." Horace reassured his wife. "Okay…" She trailed off.

**A/N: Time skip**

"Come on Smoke, let's go." Maddie told her friend and they snuck out of the triangular castle. They didn't know they were followed, nor did they wish to. Smoke led her friend into the forest and they started their archery lesson.

"No, Maddie, you're still snatching at the arrow. I know you said you'd try to fix it, but you haven't improved it at all." She told her friend. "I know, but it's hard." She whined. They had been out there for three hours and the princess was getting tired, even though she's been out later than this. "Don't whine. It's rude and you're not allowed to." Smoke said, her voice dropping to a threatening level for the first time that night. This was when their follower decided to intervene. "That's enough, princess get behind me and stay there. Smoke, put your weapons down and kick them away." He commanded. Smoke glided into a defensive position in front of Maddie. "The girl isn't going anywhere until you reveal who you are and what you plan on doing with her. I won't let anything happen to her." Smoke growled like a loyal dog. "Ranger Halt, and I'm here to take the princess back to the castle where she should be. And you will cooperate if you value your life." Halt responded. "Ooh, scary. I can defend myself from an old ranger and his younger companion, who should lower that arrow he's about to shoot." Smoke raised her voice to carry to the other male. Halt's eyes widened in surprise, but said in a calm voice, "Will, don't shoot. Yet." He said. Suddenly there was an interrupting cough. "Excuse me, but I make my own decisions and Smoke will take me back to the castle when she does, so you and your friend can go home." Madeline glowered from behind her friend. This caused an immediate stalemate, as no one wanted to do what they were ordered to.

**A/N: Hey, how do like the first part of my story. Like it or love it, just review.**

**AER**


	2. Chapter 2: Change

**A/N: Hey, bye.**

Double Edged Dagger

Chapter Two: Change

Smoke shifted into an offensive stance only to shift back after a moment. She spoke, "Why don't I take Madeline back to her room and you to accompany us there." Her voice sounded different, more elegant and well-bred than rude and low-born, but still as devious. Her body language screamed high-born now, and even her eyes seemed to change. Halt noted it and thought about the proposal. "Yes, now go." Smoke nodded and led Madeline through the forest faster than the rangers could follow. Will cursed and sped up in hopes of catching up, but Halt stopped him. "What?" Will asked, "The crown princess could be in danger and you stopped me?" "She's in no danger. Smoke won't allow it. She's like a loyal dog but better. And did you notice the change in her." Halt said to Will. He nodded, "It was like she was a whole different person. And we still couldn't see her appearance that well." Halt stroked his beard as he thought. As he came to a conclusion, he dismissed Will, "Go back to your wife, she's probably worried sick." Will nodded and left. Halt returned to the castle and eavesdropped on Madeline  
"I'm worried, Rilla. He followed us out there and didn't follow us here. If he had caught Smoke, then she's dead. And you know that." Madeline's voice drifted to Halt's trained ears. "Don't worry, my mother won't allow it. She would never allow." Rilla replied, and Halt nearly gasped in surprise. It was the same exact voice from earlier. "Rilla Smoke Mainwaring, your mother is dead and you know that. How can you say that?" Madeline gasped. Halt now understood the thief/courtier's name now. But he still didn't understand the personality thing. "Madeline Alexandria Altman, don't you dare tell me she is. I know who she is and why she couldn't raise me. I was born three months after her and my father married, but she wanted to keep me safe, so she gave me up. I can see her more since we're in Redmont, but I only see her once a month. And she gave me her maiden name so as not to seem to suspicious..."Rilla trailed over. Halt couldn't hear her anymore and worried. "Rilla, you aren't serious! You can't be my Aunt and Uncle's daughter. It's-it's-it's impossible!" Madeline exclaimed. Suddenly the door was whipped open and Halt fell in.

**A/N: Cliffe. Bye.  
AER**


	3. Chapter 3: No Rider

**A/N: Hey, I'm back.**

Double Edged Dagger

Chapter Three: No Rider

Halt was brought up by an arm and slammed into the wall. He had a little air, so he could make out Rilla holding him, only there was a deadly glint in her eyes, similar to when she was called Smoke. "Maddie, close the door quickly." Rilla/Smoke ordered and the princess hurried to comply. She sat in a chair once she was done. "You can never tell anyone about what you overheard here. Got it?" Halt decided it was Smoke who was talking. Halt shook his head and the glint left her eyes as Smoke tossed him into the room. "Rilla, who is he going to tell?" Madeline asked her switched again friend. "My mother, Madeline. I think he knows exactly who she is. In addition, he is probably going to reluctantly accuse her of cheating. Which he will be wrong about." Rilla finished and Halt shook his head. "Who are you talking about?" He lied and Rilla glared, "You know exactly who I'm talking about, old man." She walked up to him and placed her hands on her hips. "So don't lie to me. You can never tell him about my mother and me. It would give him the wrong idea. Which is bad. Got it?" She said. "Why?" Halt asked. "Because it's not our place to tell him. It's my mothers'." She told him, which actually made him 'get it'. "Yes, but why doesn't he know in the first place?" Halt asked, his suspicion moving to another topic. His question would never get answered because out in the hall people were shouting for Halt to come down to the yard. The three ran down and Halt saw chaos reining in the courtyard. He ran through the crowd and saw Tug, then he looked around for Will but he wasn't there. "He came here rider less, Halt. Will's in trouble." Rilla said and the older girl (Maddie) clung to Rilla. Halt nodded and moved to the stables to mount Abelard, the girls' right behind him. The princess and Rilla rode double and they rode down to the cabin, following Tug. When they arrived, they saw Will sitting on the porch, hugging a prone body. "Will!" Halt called and ran to his former apprentice. "Will, what happ-My God!" Halt exclaimed in horror. "She-she was still alive when-when I got here-bu-but she was still dying!" Will cried as he clutched Alyss's dead body. Tears came down Halt's grief-stricken face. "She-she said that we-we-" Will broke off into fresh sobs as he remembered what she had said…

_ He knelt next to her body, not believing she was dead, but then she coughed and stirred at his touch. "Will?" She asked weakly. "Yes, Alyss, it's me...Who did this?" He asked and Alyss gave a weak smile. "A gang, but listen, dear, I need to tell you something." Will sobbed and tried to listen. "You have to love her, our girl. She needs you. Don't push her away." Alyss had started to cough. "Rilla-" The coughing racked her frail body, and then it subsided. "Smoke Mainwaring is her name, she's with..." More coughing, "Maddie...I love you Will, don't forget it." The coughing became worse and worse til it finally stopped and her body cooled._

"A-a girl named Rilla, she said the she was ours... Why could she have-have told me earlier?" Will sobbed, grief racking his body in a similar way to when coughing had racked Alyss's body. Then he felt a small hand on his shoulder, and he turned his head to look into startling gray eyes that were filled with tears. "Will, I-I'm Rilla." Her voice held fear, for she was afraid that Will would turn her away or not accept her. Will glared but then his gaze softened and he whispered her name. "Rilla..."

**A/N: I think this is a cliffe but I don't know, also sorry for the loooong wait.**

**AER**


	4. Chapter 4: Vigil

**A/N: Hi, review.**

Double Edged Dagger

Chapter Four: Vigil

It seemed like the whole of Redmont had turned out for the funeral. Will spoke only a few words before grief over came him, and he sat in front of the coffin. He was comforted by a small figure in grey.

So many peopleThere were so many that had come that no one noticed the group of people with a dark air about them. had come that no one had noticed the dark aura around a rough group of 'mourners'.

Later, they lowered the closed coffin into the ground and everyone tossed a handful of dirt into the hole. The last two people to do so were Will and Rilla. Will finally stood and tossed his handful of dirt onto the pile and Rilla did the same. Rilla glanced at the ranger, then said, "I'm going to keep a vigil for her. Do you want to join me?" There was hope in her voice as she asked. Will glanced at her, "I'm sorry, but I need some alone time." Rilla's face fell, her hope crushed like glass. Her eyes watered and Will hurridlyhurried to change his answer, "I mean, I'll join you, but I will need at least an hour alone at some point. But I'll come back." Rilla smiled and replied, "Let's go get something to eat first, then we can start." Will nodded and hesitantly put an arm around Rilla's waist. They walked towards their group of friends, and then she asked a question. "Will, do you want me to call you dad or something? I won't mind if you say no, but I...just wanted to know if you wanted me to." Will looked surprised at the question, then he answered, "You're my daughter, Rils. Of course I want you to call me dad. I love you and want to protect and care for you. I want to make up for not being there for you when I should have. I am sorry for being a terrible father and person. I hope you can forgive me and accept me." The small speech made the girl's day as she hugged the man she could finally call her father. Then they continued their walk.

** ҉ **

Father and daughter sat in front of the new grave, their spirits strong and the grief not as bad.

"So, Rils, tell me about yourself." Will asked Rilla. She gazed at the stars as she gathered her thoughts. "Well, first off, I have a split personality," Will looked confused, so she elaborated, "two very different personalities. Basically, there's Rilla, whom I am currently, then there's Smoke, who you've met. I cannot control the changes and neither side gets along. It's a bit confusing at times, but it's not as bad as it sounds." Will nodded, "So you're a courtier and a thief?" Rilla thought for a second, then she shook her head. "No, it's more like Rilla's the courtier and Smoke's the thief, and what they know about the other is only what the other tells them." She frowned, and changed the subject. "Another thing about me, but you might hate me once you hear it." Will shook his head, "I won't hate you for who you are." She took Will's hand, then she started, "I like girls." She hung her head, ashamed. It took Will several moments to understand what she said and what it meant. He then lifted his daughter's face with his other hand and said, "That's nothing to be ashamed of, Ril, and it takes a lot of courage to come out and admit something like that. So, who do you like?" He asked slyly and Rilla's eyes widened with surprise. "Um...someone." She answered and Will laughed, "Come on, you can tell me. I won't tell. Promise." Rilla looked doubtful, but she told him. "Maddie. Are you sure you won't tell anyone?" He nodded, absolutely serious. "I'm going to take my hour of alone time now. Will you be okay until I come back?" Will asked and Rilla nodded, "Yes, now hurry up, before I change my mind." Will smiled and headed to his cabin.

** ҉ **

Rilla stood and stretched, scanning the area, then her mindset changed and she was Smoke. Smoke scanned again and picked up unnatural movement in the trees. She slipped out what looked to be fans, but were actually tessens. Crouching, Smoke flicked them open, and waited silently for whomever it was to get close enough.

**A/N: Cliffe! Mwhahaahahhahahahaha, I am awesome...Please review…..**

**AER**

**And my kitten**

**Rilla**


	5. Chapter 5: Grave

**A/N: Please review, your get virtual spaghetti if you do. It is very tasty and good.**

Double Edged Dagger

Chapter Five: Grave

The bulky shadows stealthily crept up to the grave. Suddenly metal caught moonlight and gave away one of the shadows. Smoke came up to that shadow and knocked him out cold. Then she returned to the shadows and went back to the grave. Two more bulky shadows appeared in front of the grave, only to be knocked out by Smoke. Finally, the rest of the shadows appeared, circling the grave. One moved forward and was met with deadly blades at his throat. "Who the hell are you, and why are you here!" Smoke hissed and one of the men spoke. "We don' 'ave ta splain ourself ta a nosey wittle girlie." Smoke rolled her eyes. "Watch who you're talkin' to, you nasty low-life! Now tell me why you're here!" She ordered. Another man moved and Smoke spun, killing one and threatening another. "I said watch yourself. Dealin' with a thief is a dangerous business. One many don't survive. Now state your business with the grave or die." Smoke growled, "Now." Then the men attacked with the shovels they were carrying. Abruptly, five of the remaining eight men dropped with arrows in their backs. Smoke grinned, killed one, and kneed another. Then she grappled with the last one. Smoke struggled, or _seemed_ to struggle to get a good hold on him. This lasted for three minutes. Then someone dragged the man off of Smoke and hit the man on the head. "You alright, Rilla?" Will asked Smoke as he dropped the man. "It's Smoke, not Rilla, and of course I'm alright. I don't have a reputation of being dangerous for nothing!" Smoke hissed rather rudely. As Will glared, the clouds across the full moon lifted. The light showed Smoke, who looked almost like Rilla, but rougher and leaner somehow. Smoke drifted off to retrieve the man farthest away. Will shook his head, irritated that he had mistaken Smoke for Rilla, even though it wasn't his fault. He cuffed the unconscious men as he waited for his daughter to return.

When she had, she had a conscious prisoner. "He's tight-lipped, but I think I can make him talk." Was all she said as she brought him over to the ranger. Will just nodded and willingly let her do what she must.

Of course, he was regretting by the time she was done. "He had a lot of information. He was apart of the gang that killed Alyss. And they planned to take her body, mutilate it, and leave her in the center of the village." Will was horrified and disgusted by what he heard. "Anything else?" He asked. "Just names of people who were involved." Smoke suddenly twitched and collapsed. Will caught her just before she hit the ground. The girl stirred and said, "Da? What happened?" Will safely assumed it was Rilla and explained things to her. "...And then you just collapsed. Does that normally happen, or just at certain times? And is Smoke normally so rude and, well, vicious?" Will asked as he helped his daughter stand. "Yes and yes. Da, I think we should turn them in. And then we should sleep." Rilla said softly, and Will sighed and nodded in agreement. "Let's hurry then." Will whistled and Tug trotted over to them. Will dugout some rope and tied the surviving gang members in a line then he tied them to Tug. Will made Rilla mount first, then he quickly mounted up behind her, so Tug wouldn't throw her. Then Will kneed Tug into a canter towards the castle

They made quite the commotion at the castle, where Will waited for Halt with his sleeping daughter.


End file.
